


our love ain't water under the bridge

by thegreenfairy246



Series: but that was a million years ago [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: bucky learns what you're doing in this century and one more reason he should remember you
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: but that was a million years ago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	our love ain't water under the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore me inventing a way the serum can work <3 pretend i know what i'm talking about, okay?

"Bucky! Y/N is here!”

Steve’s voice cuts through his slumber. Bucky flops onto his back, swipes a hand over his face. Downstairs, he can hear the murmuring of voices. He glances to his left at the clock on the nightstand–12:00 PM. He’s slept all night and most of the next day, great. He rolls out of bed, changes into some different clothes and heads downstairs.

You and Steve at the kitchen table, talking quietly over some mugs. 

“Hey,” Bucky says, quietly–feeling almost like he’s intruded on something.

Steve looks at him, smiles warmly. “Good morning, sleepyhead. Nice to see you out of bed.”

You chuckle. “Leave him alone.” You turn, look towards Bucky. Your glance is filled with such open adoration that Bucky can almost feel it. As soon as he notices it, the look is gone–hidden away again. You continue, “If anybody has a reason to sleep late, it’s Bucky.”

Steve directs his gaze back to you, narrows his eyes a bit. “That’s true, I suppose.”

You clear your throat, hold Bucky’s eyes. “I came over to ask if you wanted to go for a walk.”

“Me?”

You chuckle. “Yes, you.”

Bucky nods. “Okay.” He shrugs. “That’d be nice.”

Steve gets a strange look on his face. Bucky wants to call it amusement. He looks at Bucky. “Are you sure you’re up for it?”

“Shuri worked on my mind, Stevie. Not the rest of me.” The comment makes you laugh and Bucky notices dimly the flare of pride in his chest. “I’ll be fine,” he adds, turning serious.

Steve shrugs. “If you’re sure.” Then there’s a laugh, almost under his breath. “You two always were inseparable.”

You shoot Steve a glare and he ducks his head, looks at the ground. He stands, walks towards the back of the house. “I’ll be in my office. I think the girls are supposed to come over later, and I’d like to get some things done before they do.” He smiles. “You guys have a nice day.” Then, he’s gone.

Bucky looks at you, feels the awkwardness descend upon you. He smiles softly. “Let me just grab some coffee and we can go.”

You nod, smile back. “I’ll be right here.”

Bucky makes quick work of drinking his coffee. He stays in the kitchen longer than he should, trying to come up with any memory of you, but he comes up empty handed. He leaves the kitchen, goes back to you. 

You look up at his entrance, smile at him. 

He smiles back, nods. “I’m ready if you are.”

You walk outside into the warm spring air. “So how was it last night?”

“Good, I guess.” Bucky shrugs. “I fell asleep pretty much as soon as we got there.”

You nod. “It was probably good for you to get some rest.”

Bucky hums. “It’s nice to be out like this though.”

You smile.

He quickly adds, “Walking with you–it’s nice.”

You glance over at him. “I think so too.”

You walk in easy silence, just enjoying each other’s company and the scenery. Bucky suddenly feels guilty. He doesn’t even remember you, and here you are being so kind to him. He tries to think of something to say. 

“How’d you end up here? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No,” you wave a hand, “it’s fine.” You blow out a breath. “It was a car accident–couple months after you fell from the train. They found me half–dead, I was told.” You shake your head, seem to be lost in the memory. “I never did quite figure out how they knew I was your girl. They said it was my locket.” You look up, an excited smile on your face. “You remember that? The locket you gave me for my eighteenth birthday?”

Bucky shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but-”

The smile falls and the guilt swells in Bucky’s gut. 

“That’s okay. I knew you probably wouldn’t. I just thought.” You sigh. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. Anyway, my story. They found my locket, and it had your picture in it.” You shake your head. “It hasn’t ever made sense why they jumped to that conclusion, but I guess I’m glad they did. They gave me the same serum they gave Steve.” You chuckle. “It’s probably obvious, but it didn’t do to me exactly what it did to him. It’s kept me alive this long though, so far nothing bad has happened.” 

Bucky’s shocked. “You’ve been alive this whole time?”

You nod. “Yep. I’ve watched the decades change.”

Bucky whistles. “That must have been crazy.”

“You get used to it after a while.” You shrug. “The winds of change keep blowing no matter how much time passes.”

It’s only then that your previous words set in. “You were my girl?”

Your face changes, worry taking the place of the contentment he’d seen earlier. “Oh, uh, yeah. But that was in 1940, Bucky. It was a long time ago–for both of us. I hadn’t even thought about it until I told you that story.”

“A long time ago.” Bucky shakes his head, stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Sometimes the wind hits me a certain way and it's 1938 again."

"You can't expect yourself to just get back to normal. None of this was normal for you."

Bucky turns to you, incredulous. “Maybe so, but I can expect myself to remember my old girlfriend.” He sighs, looks at the ground. “I did horrible things. I spent years not even inside my own mind. You’re telling me that now that I’m back inside my head, I don’t even get to remember someone who seems to have had an impact on my life, if the way Steve acts with you is any indication.”

You start to reach for him. Bucky can see the way your hand sneaks out before it falls back to your side. “Bucky, you just have to give yourself time. Just because you don’t remember right now doesn’t mean you never will.”

He sighs. “I hope you’re right.”

You look like you want to say something else but the thought must die on your tongue. “Maybe we should head back.”

Bucky nods, and the two of you turn, head for Steve’s house. You make the walk back in silence, and Bucky can’t help feeling that it’s all his fault. Him and his useless mind. 

At Steve’s door, Bucky moves to find his key, expecting you to follow him in. He gets the door unlocked, pulls it open. He moves to the side to let you walk in. You smile, wave your hand. 

“You know, I should get home.”

Bucky sighs, feels himself deflate. “Y/N, please. Just come in. Maybe Steve can-”

“No. I, uh, I need to go home.” 

You don’t give Bucky anymore time to reply, instead turning on your heel and almost running away. He walks inside, crestfallen.

As he walks past the living room, he hears Steve call, “Hey, Buck! How was your walk?”

Bucky ignores him, walks up the stairs and collapses on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
